The Time Child and The Impossible Girl
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Three- shots from Danni - Girl and Clara Oswald. Danni Fielding belongs to Danni Fielding from the Time Child Triliogy. Finally completed.
1. Going to the Proms

Going to the Proms

Okay! So I've decided to do some three - shots, seeing as it's The Time Child Trigiloy. And my brain pan is filled with ideas at the mo'.

Okay, for this to make sense, pretend that Danni ended up traveling with Clara and the Doctor. And ended up back in her universe. Somehow.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owed by their respective people.

Danni Fielding is owned by Danni Fielding.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni, the Doctor, and Clara Oswald are walking away from the 2013 BBC Proms ticket stand.

''That was really disappointing,'' Clara said.

''I know I'm sorry.'' The Doctor tried to apoliged.

''How could you not get tickets?'' Danni asked. ''I swear...''

''I didn't realize it would be so popular!''

''What I don't get is that they can't see you look exactly like Matt Smith.''

''Yeah, someday I want to meet this bloke.''

''Maybe with a Bart Simpson mask.''

''This concert is about you, Doctor! " Clara tried to stir the both of them to the matter at hand. " So, now how are we going to get in?''

''With this,'' The Doctor holds out a golden ticket

Danni raised her eyebrows. " I thought you wanted to go to the Proms, Not Wonka's chocolate factory?"

The Doctor made a face. ''Oi! It's a hyper space body swap ticket, valid for all entertainment events in the history of the universe! Not a ticket to enter's a candy death trap!"

''And are you sure it will work in this universe, though?'' Danni asked. ''Seeing as it's sort of different from your...''

''I'm sure as rain it will work in this one. All we have to do is scrap off this bit, and three people from the Albert Hall get deleted.''

Clara and Danni looked at each other. ''Deleted?''

''Are you sure Mr. Clever's gone from your head?'' Clara asked.

"It better, don't want to relive the 'Cyber - Queen' again." Danni shuddered.

''He's gone! What I meant is it that three random people are plucked out of their seats and we goin' in their place.''

''And what about the deleted people?'' Clara asked as The Doctor and Danni made their way to a bench.

''They just get sent outside, perfectly safe, a few streets away, naked.''

"Naked? Sweetie, I don't think that's a good ticket."

"Yes, it is. We get their clothes too. It's all part of the body swap thing. And they get heavily compensated. So, no need to fret.'' The Doctor looked around for a coin in his pockets. ''Anyone has a tenner?''

Danni holds out a coin. ''Is this one all right?''

The Doctor snatches it. ''Good enough for me.''

_~0~0~0~_

''Where's Clara and Danni - Girl?''' The Doctor asked around. ''Danni - Girl?''

Clara came from the percussion side, while Danni came from the other side, wearing a bright blue dress, with her hair tied up in a bun.

"Doctor!" Clara and Danni shouted at the same time.

"You said that we would be in the audience, not in the orchestra. I don't know how to play the double bass!" Clara scolded the Doctor.

"All right, don't panic. At least I got you guys in, not wedge in-between a wall or a lift. And I ended up with tails and a bow - tie, yes!" He fisted pumped.

"No need to worry, Spaceman, I was close to jumping up and down at the fantastic robes that have for a little girl. Nothing like -" Danni looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. "Oh my God!"

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"No, nothing. Just - Have you consider wearing leather trousers and jacket again? Preferably the trousers."

"I'm not following." The Doctor stretched his head, then stopped mid sentence as he noticed the lack of hair. "Ahh! I thought I was feeling a draft."

"What happened to your hair?" Clara asked.

"Oh no, it must have been the ticket. Never trust a tal, especially when he's from Space Vegas. Which me reminds me, I have to take the two of there one of these days.''

''As soon as you find a way back to your universe,'' Danni made her way to the Doctor. '' but now it's time for us to take our seats, since everyone is watching.''

''Right yes, of course. Ladies, gentleman of the orchastra, looks like we have to motor.''

"Bye everyone!" Clara said to the audience.

"Bye bye!" The Doctor entusicasicly said.

"Ta ta for now! We'll see you next chapter!" Danni said.

"Danni, don't you dare break the fourth wall!"

"I'm not breaking the fourth wall. Just the second one, seeing as we're just a fanfiction series that's doing a prompt for an awesome fanfiction tril -" The Doctor swiftly covered Danni's mouth with his large hand.

"Uh, disregard that statement."

Danni bites the Doctor's hand, who lets her go, tending to it.

"Yes, fine. I disregard my past statement. Clara and Danni will appear next chapter, The Doctor will be busy showing off to appear."

"Hmm. Showing off -Wait, I'm the star of the show, you can't do this to me..." Clara and Danni dragged the Doctor off the stage.

"No, you're not. We are." Clara said in responce as Danni and Clara looked at each other.

'' 'Till the next one.'' Danni waved good bye.


	2. The Vortex Manipulator

A/N: And now for something completely different. Just for a bit.

All right I just thought of this one for the One Year Anniversary, and it's was never really explained how she gained the Vortex Manipulator in the first place, so here we are.

I think AU, seeing as the Author of the Time Child series probably has a different idea for this.

_~0~0~0~_

Clara is walking back to the room housing the painting that ended up sending them on their journey with two doctors.

She stopped as she saw a bright orange portal opening up in front of her.

She started to massage her forehead, as a wave of memories hit her.

She looked back at the portal, on instinct she throws the Vortex Manipulator into it. The portal closes instantly. She smiled in relief.

_~0~0~0~_

Clara Clayton just finished setting up her Ebay account, with her father's credit card,as per his instructions. She stretched out her back, looking at the unopened boxes she has to look through to find what type of things to sell off. And of course, as the oldest sibling of the family and the one that has the most experience with computers, she managed to get that responsiblity to sort out the junk, her mother's words, with Matt, her oldest brother.

"Matt, you better be finding something in your room to sell." She shouted through the open door.

"All right, already, sis." Matt Clayton, with his floppy hair, said from the door, holding up a discarded napkin. "How about we sell this on eBay, say that Miley Cyris wiped her nose with this? Make a few hundred bucks more if we mention that she's sick."

"Interesting and the 10th most disgusting that I thought you were capable of," She stood up to open a box, marked 'Peter's one week hobbies'. "I thought you a sci - fi geek, not a apprentice of TMZ."

"I'm not, usually, but seeing as I'm helping, I might as well sell you something that'll earn big." An idea appeared in his head.

Clara takes out a large camera, including a cable to connect it to the home computer. She takes it over to the desk.

"You didn't find anything of yours to sell?"

Matt struggled. "Nothing." He snapped his fingers. "I have some American girl dolls of yours stashed away. Maybe they could sell."

"Oh, alright." She said excited that there's something for her to do. Then she mentally reflected on what he said. "You stole my Kit Kittredge doll?"

"Well, yeah."

Clara glared at him. "Run, you stupid boy! Don't think that I don't remembered them?"

"Oh come on!" Matt raced out of the room. "You're in collage! How can you still care about some dolls?"

"I'll show you how much I care!"

_~0~0~0~_

As they were out of the room, an orange portal the size of a moving box appeared in the empty room. It deposited the vortex manipulator straight into the box.

Then the portal dissipated on it's own.

Clara and Matt went back inside the room.

Clara looked at the Vortex Manipulator. "How about this thing?" She turned around to show to Matt.

Matt furrowed his brow, but shrugged it off. The one that he has in his room has the discolored red leather. "I think that's one okay to sell."

~0~0~0~

Matt held up the Vortex Manipulator as Clara took a photo of it.

"Say cheese!" Clara smiled at him.

Flash!

Matt takes it off and puts the Vortex Manipulator in a dark blue box, with a picture of River Song smirking.

''I hope someone like Doctor Who as much as you, Matty.'' Clara said, ruffling Matty's hair.

_~0~0~0~_

"So here it is, Merry Christmas!" Danni sang out loudly as she pulled out a box-shaped present. It was too fat to be a DVD or book and she tore into it with enthusiasm. Danni opened hers to see a Doctor Who box and she laughed happily at it.

"You know the way to my heart." She complimented her friend Claire as she gazed down at River Song, who was looking back up at her with a smirk. Inside the dark blue box was a faux leather Vortex Manipulator, with a built-in calculator and time and date display. She ripped it out of the box and placed it on her wrist.

"Where on earth did you get this?"

"Ebay, of course. I think it came over from America. It must of, it took like a month to arrive. I didn't think it was coming at all to be honest, that's why there's something else in there." Claire explained and Danni grabbed her other present which turned out to be a child's 11th Doctor dress-up kit. She took the red bow tie and placed it on.

"This is the best thing ever!" The friends hugged and Danni helped Claire put her necklace on and they sat down and turned to TV on to watch the normal Christmas-time daytime television.

_~0~0~0~_

Clara looked on, slightly frowning, and turned to rejoin the Doctors and Danni down the hall. Thinking about when to remind the Doctor about the Curator.

The Moment, split into two people The Doctor love, Danni - girl and Bad Wolf girl, looked on as Clara walked away from the portal.

They turned to each other and smiled. Then they disappeared from sight.


	3. To days to come, All his love for before

Okay, I know that this last part is over due. That was mostly because of the recent series I've just started on, Stuck in Another Universe, check it out if you dare, and because I was writer blocked.

I originally wanted to try doing a full episode, but that didn't work out as I thought it would, and caused me to step away from this for a while.

So, I've decided to go for the 'short but sweet' approach that my sixth grade teacher said many times about my writing.

So, it had been confirmed that Eleven is going to call Clara in the first episode of series 8, just near the end of his life. BUT, what if it was Danni who got the call instead.

So, this would be AU of Chapter 29 of The Time Child: Aftermath. And, well, for the Doctor, if the title didn't tip you off...

Okay, so technically the title characters don't interact, except for a monologue near the end, and even then...

~0~0~0~

Throughout the months Danni had been living with the Ponds in their flat, she had taken to watching some of the films that she had missed out on her travels, like Frozen, for one.

She had loved it, and had taken quite well with the song 'Let it Go', and had also taken to singing it in the shower, especially on her bad days.

And she had taken to make bunny shaped cookies, which, ever since she saw that American pastry show that she forgot the name of, she has been trying to make as they are very complicated to do, and makes for a great time waster. She finished making the dough for it.

The land line started to ring. She puts down the spoon. Seeing as there was nobody else in the house, Danni walked towards it.

She hesitated, seeing as the one time she picked up the phone, it was for a confirmation of Amy's appointment with that eye doctor.

She picked it up. "Williams residence. This is Dan -"

"Danni?" Her eyes widen as she heard the hopeful tone in the Doctor's voice. "Danni - Girl, is it you?"

"Doctor," She can't help the smile that appeared on her face. She shook her head in disbelief. But as much as she wants to re-primed him, but who know's it could be that he's calling from long ago. "When was the last time did you see me?"

"Uhh, well, you first."

"Oh," That was odd. "It's been a while since I've seen you, seeing as there was these cubes with the Ponds..."

"Ooo. The fi- how long have you been there?"

Danni raised her eyebrow at that. "Three months, I was waiting for to come back, and now you decided to call. Where are you, anyway?"

"Uhh, resolving a situation with some Daleks." He said, as if he was almost out of breath. "How've you been, Danni - Girl?"

"Oh, I'm doing okay. Getting ready to bake some bunny cookies," She put one of her hands on her hips. "And I expect you to appeared when this finished cooking."

She could feel the Doctor smiling on the other end. "Bunny cookies... I'll be back, but not for a while."

Danni's smile faded slightly. "Is it that bad?"

"No, well, a little bit here and there, but I'm been through this before. It will all be over soon, but I had to say this to you... I love you. I love you so much."

"It took you over three months to call me and just for that?" Danni teased him.

"It's felt so much longer. Danni, I'm sorry, but you have to wait a bit longer for me to come back."

"How long?"

"Depends, but I will be there, just you wait. We'll both be happy together."

Danni smiled, but she felt there was something more he wasn't saying. "Well, you better, Spaceman, I bought a special gift for you."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No, you'll have to pop in here to see."

"And I will, you'll be seeing me, my Danni."

"I love you too, Doctor. And I'll see you soon." Danni hanged up the phone, shaking her head slightly. 'The one time he calls...' She frowned suddenly. 'You'll be seeing me.'

She went back to her cooking with a heavy thought setting in her mind.

~0~0~0~

Clara walked up to the TARDIS and saw that the TARDIS external emergency telephone is hanging off it's hook. She puts it back where it belongs and heads inside, taking one last look at Trenzalore.

Clara looked around as the clothes that the Doctor was wearing before are scattered on the floor, a bowl of yellow stuff with fish fingers. Clara headed down the metal steps, but just at that moment, there are footsteps indicating someone is heading up.

She turned around, just as the Doctor, her Doctor that she came to know, stands wearing his old clothes. She breathes in relief and smiled at him. "Doctor!" She walked towards him.

"Hello." Said the Doctor, who looked as if he's in pain but trying his best to stand still.

"You're young again." She said, her smile sightly wavering. "You're didn't even changed your face."

"Ha!" He clapped his hands, but it felt more subdued than normal. "It started. I can't stop it now. " He started to walk around. "A whole new regeneration cycle." He stopped to grabbed the bowl with the fish fingers and custard. "Ooo."

Clara laughed as she looked away at the sight.

"Taking a bit longer." He sets the plate down. "Just breaking it in. He walked around the panel but a bit slower than he'd liked. "Oh. Oh. Gah." He grabbed ahold of a lever as a pain shot up through him, causing him to pull it down, and setting the TARDIS to materialized and head into the Time Vortex.

"It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment," He used one of his hands to empathize his point. "Any moment now, he's a-coming."

"Who's coming?" Asked Clara.

"The Doctor." He said in a high-pitched whisper.

"You are the Doctor," Clara started to worry for him. Maybe it's a side effect of effectedly getting a renewed lease on life.

"Yes, and I always will be " He said, the pain evident from his tone of voice. He looked at his hand as it started to glow. "But times have changed, and so must I."

Clara gave a small smile.

The Doctor didn't see it, as young Amelia Pond, in the clothes he remembered her having when he tucked her in from the rewind after recreating the universe with Danni and his wife, his Danni, in the clothes that she first arrived in their universe, are running up the stairs towards the corridor with the pictures of a thousand children that were raised from the Doctor's stories, the ones that made his heart grow at the happy memories being drawed. Amelia's giggling as Danni is chasing after her.

"Amelia? Danni?"

Clara looked around to see where his wife and the other girl. "Your wife is here? Where is she? And who's Amelia?"

"First faces this face saw. The one that Danni could loved." He moved around as he tried to get a glimpse of their smiling faces. He smiled sadly. 'She would have been a great mother.' He thought, the guilt resurfacing.

The Doctor looked at his hands as he turned around, to look at Clara. "We all change, when you think about it, we're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remembered all the people that you used to be." He looked up at Clara. "I will not forget one line of this." He held up one finger, to make his point. "Not one day, I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

Two sets of footsteps caused the Doctor to painfully turn at the slight of them. Danni, who's wearing the same clothes as he saw last with his previous incarnation and the one that he thought didn't deserved the name of the Doctor.

And Amelia Pond, no, Williams, in the clothes when she left him as well.

Danni stepped forwards towards him first. She smiled bright, which caused the Doctor to smile back. She layed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Spaceman. And I forgive you." This almost caused the tears to fall from his eyes.

"I don't -" He shook his head slightly.

"You think you don't, but I'm giving it to you." She smiled as she was an Angel guiding him, which in a way she was. "It wasn't your fault."

Amelia stepped forward to cup his other cheek. The Doctor cupped each of their cheeks. "Raggity man, goodnight." All three of them shared one last smile.

Clara looked very concerned as the Doctor was holding out his hands into nothing. She took a few steps forward.

The Doctor took off the bow - tie, that Danni bought for him so long ago. The one that he had secured in a small box. He took one look at it and let it fall to the floor.

The Doctor smiled at Clara, closing his eyes to prepare for this moment.

This spurned Clara into action, moving towards him. "No, no!" She was standing only 3 feet away.

"Hey," He breathed softly.

Clara hold out her hand, close enough to near his, but not enough to actually grab it. "Please don't changed." She pleaded.

He grinned at her, his head starting to glow bright yellow until he pulled his head back, completing the regeneration into a new man, a new Doctor, new life ahead of him.

_~0~0~0~_

Okay, I know it's taken so long, but I had a few ideas that didn't work out for this, so here we are.

Review if you like, if not a favorite thingy would be find as well.


End file.
